Dark Fire
by Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad
Summary: When Baelfyre, one of the lost Phoenix chains in existence, chooses her new body, she doesn't expect to meet her twin. Then Pandora decides to investigate strange happenings in their town and it's only a matter of time before Pandora realizes who the twins are. This is going to be a wild ride! *Note: This story doesn't belong to me, Abyss-chan! It's written by my friend!*
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's Abyss-chan here! To make this clear, this isn't my story.**

**My friend decided to write a Pandora Hearts fanfic, but she doesn't want to create an account, so I became her publisher. I haven't changed anything below, I only fixed a few spelling mistakes. (Actually, spell check fixed those :P)**

**The author shall go by England-sama, 'kay? Please enjoy England-sama's story, Dark Fire!**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, Abyss-chan, or the author, England-sama, own Pandora Hearts. The OC's belong to the author tho'. I'm just here to type it up and post it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Deep in the Abyss, a unique chain settled in it's nest. It was a bird chain, with eyes, an eagle-like hooked beak, and wickedly sharp talons. It's coloring was interesting to some, bizarre to others. One half gleamed in the colors of fire: red, orange, yellow, and white. The other half displayed darker colors: dark blue, midnight purple, and black. Inside the phoenix, a war raged.

A phoenix that seemed to embody my fiery side was perched on the edge of his nest, glaring across at his little sister, who displayed my dark side. She was in her nest, and was ignoring her elder brother's glare. After a couple minutes of tense silence, my daughter turned to look at her brother.

"Why are you glaring at me now?" She asked, with a fair bit of frustration.

"You didn't let me kill that punk." He growled. His sister bristled.

"Mother taught us that killing is never something a phoenix does without good cause!"

* * *

**Vulcan**

Mother's calm, soothing voice floated down to us.

"Your sister is right, Vulcan." She admonished. I tried not to look too much like a scolded puppy, but, judging by the look on my sister's face, I was failing miserably.

"Although, Baelfyre-" My mother continued.

"It's Bae." Mother sighed, and continued as if the interruption had not happened.

"Although, Bae, our law says phoenixes do not kill without good reason, our job in the Abyss is to destroy."

"But mom-"

"No 'buts', Bae!"

* * *

**Bae**

I tried not to show my disappointment with my mother, but I couldn't help myself. Every phoenix is taught at a young age that killing is not permitted unless it is with a good cause. Even though we were the last of our kind, it was morally wrong to kill someone, even in the Abyss.

I suddenly felt a tug, pulling me outward, away from my brother, who seemed to be experiencing the same thing. I screeched, trying to resist the tug, but it was no use.

Then the world turned black.

* * *

**So, yeah that's the first chapter. It's a bit short, I get that, but I can only type what she gives me. :/ **

**I hope you guys will stick around for the next chapters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here I am with England-sama's second chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: England-sama doesn't own Pandora Hearts, and neither do I. I said that last chapter, right? Heh heh.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – 1,000 years later**

People milled around a large park. Children swing on the monkey bars, and families picnicked on the grass. A family of four sat on a checkered picnic blanket. The father had sky blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and lightly tanned skin. The mother, by contrast, was pale, with grass green eyes and light blonde hair. They were both tall. The youngest son had his mother's green eyes and light blonde hair, and his father's tanned skin. The eldest was a younger version of his father.

A figure watched them from a large oak tree. It was a girl, who looked about sixteen. She had her jet black hair in a braid down her back. She was extremely pale, and had mismatched eyes; One eye was completely black, and the other was a pale gray-blue. Her clothes – pants, a sleeveless shirt, tall boots, and a leather jacket – were all black.

She let out a growl as the youngest boy in the happy family of four played ball with his elder brother. The eldest brother noticed her.

He tossed the ball to his younger brother, then walked over to his father and had a brief conversation with him.

He then started to walk to her tree. The girl shifted, and suddenly, a raven sat in her place, which it quickly vacated by fluttering away.

* * *

**A/N: Guess who! Yep, the siblings are still at it, even after a thousand years.**

**Annnnnnnd, that's all England-sama wrote for this chapter. A tie skip to 1,000 years later. :D**

**Please consider leaving a review for the lovely author, England-sama!**


End file.
